The hard disk drives (HDD) have become part of every day life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating data and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechanical assembly in an HDD has undergone many changes.
Vibration can limit the performance of an HDD, and if uncontrolled can render an HDD inoperable. Mitigating vibration in an HDD will allow an HDD to write more data tracks on a disk surface. Controlling vibration in an HDD will also allow the subassemblies in an HDD to settle on these data tracks more quickly and allow faster writing and retrieval of data.
Presently, vibration absorbent materials or extraneous systems such as shock absorbers and active vibration control systems with feedback loops are often used to reduce vibration. However, such methods and systems are usually cost prohibitive and significantly impact manufacturing time and complexity.